


The Spark of Black That I Seem To Love (Bite Into Me Harder)

by orphan_account, superpotterlock (fvalconbridge)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (thanks hannah), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come play, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Scenting, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/superpotterlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just think about it. I'm all sleepy and tired and warm,” he speaks softly, words lethargic as he gets heavy-eyed, but he tries his best to make his desire clear to Derek. “I’ll let you move me wherever you want, do whatever you want to me... Just be all soft and pliant and..." Stiles moans at the thought, imagination running away with him and chews on his bottom lip, he lets his hand move down to his dick and squeezes it, he’s so fucking hard. “Please, baby, I want you to fuck me.”</p><p>Or:</p><p>Stiles is asleep. Neither him or Derek are ready to accept that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark of Black That I Seem To Love (Bite Into Me Harder)

_This is not the way into my heart, into my head,_ __  
Into my brain, into none of the above.  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me,  
This spark of black that I seem to love.  
  
We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun,  
Don't even try to hold it back,  
Just let go.  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done.  
‘till I'm done.  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow!  
  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh,  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh,  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh,  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh!  
  
Hold me up against the wall,  
Give it till I beg, give me some more,  
Make me bleed, I like it raw,  
Like it raw, raw, raw,  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh!  
  
Hold my hands above my head,  
And push my face into the bed,  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute,  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat,  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot!  
  
Wanna wrestle with me baby,  
Here's a sneak, little peek,  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough,  
I don't play around that often,  
When I do, I'm a freak,  
So you'd better believe I like it rough!

 _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh,_ __  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh,  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh,  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh!

_Simon Curtis “Flesh”._

 

“Hey, baby,” a voice whispers seductively into his ear, and Stiles feels the bed dip behind him, waking him slightly. He shuffles closer to the wall in a silent invitation and feels the duvet move as Derek joins him. Once the larger man is settled, Stiles moves back until Derek is wrapped around him.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asks, breathing deep as he relaxes and grabs one of Derek’s strong arms and holds it to his chest. It’s a nice surprise to have him stay over.

 

“I missed you,” Derek says, and it’s full of longing, full of promise. Stiles wishes he wasn’t so tired, that he could fully appreciate the gentleness of Derek’s voice in that moment. Stiles smiles softly, pleased that Derek is feeling that way and hums in agreement. Derek moves his arm, stroking his hand across the length of Stiles’ torso, rubbing above the material lightly, bunching it slightly as he reaches the bottom. He pauses for a second, taking time to drag his lips across Stiles’ neck to his ear, where he whispers: “I was thinking about this all day.” He then repeats the action in a torturous pattern up and down, until Stiles feels like he’s squirming in mild frustration with the need to be touched. Gradually, Derek’s hands are everywhere, slipping under the large shirt Stiles is wearing to bed. “ _All_ day.”

 

Stiles’ eyes are heavy and his body relaxed; and Derek’s movements across his skin are soothing, encouraging him to drift back off to sleep, but he fights it as he feels the stir of arousal.

 

“Yeah, what’ve you been thinking ‘bout?” he asks, clearing his throat softly as the words come out scratchy. He’s curious, silently begging that this will go where he thinks it will. His cock is already starting to twitch in interest.

 

“Thinking about you." Derek states the obvious; and the insinuation in his voice is heavy as he mutters against his skin. Stiles grins fondly.

 

"What about me?" he asks, licking his lips and grinding his hips back sleepily, feeling the hard line of Derek’s arousal pressed against him.

 

"Thinking ‘bout you naked, sweating, writhing in bed." Derek knows the effect that it was have on him, and at the words Stiles feels his heartbeat stutter.

 

"Mmmm, what else?" Stiles pushes, wanting to hear more, to feel more.

 

"Thought about kissing you all over, running my tongue all over your body until you're shaking." And Stiles can picture it, can almost feel the phantom touch from the memory of the numerous times Derek has done it.

 

"Mmmmm, I'd like that," he encourages him, and rocks his hips again, trying to start a slow rhythm as he grinds his ass against Derek’s cock, but he’s tired and his body weak and he fights to stay awake.

 

"I know you would baby. You love my mouth on you don’t you? I thought about pulling your legs apart and working you open, nice and slow, using my fingers and my tongue until you're a sobbing mess. ‘Til you're begging for my cock. Then just when you've almost given up, I'll slide my dick into you nice and slow, filling you up, just like you like." Stiles feels himself drift deeper, his mind blurring between reality and dreams as he pictures Derek’s fantasy, and he realises he is falling asleep again. He blinks rapidly for a few seconds to try and wake himself.

 

"Uhuh, Derek, yeah.” Stiles is nodding, and  Derek’s hand drifts lower, he runs a thumb across the band of Stiles’ underwear and it makes him shiver in anticipation. Derek repeats the motion, back and forth, gradually dipping his fingers under the band. The movement is almost hypnotic and pushes against it, welcoming it.

 

*

 

Stiles is shocked awake, he jumps slightly as Derek’s fingers brush over the sensitive head of his cock.

 

“Want me to stop?” the wolf whispers, and kisses the back of Stiles’ neck, and gently strokes across the curve of his hip to his ass, which his cups in his hand and then squeezes, groaning softly to himself.

 

Stiles doesn’t want Derek to stop, and it’s quite obvious Derek doesn’t want to either, but Stiles is really tired, and when he doesn’t reply because he feels like he is sinking into the sheets, Derek’s hands still.

 

Stiles whimpers at the loss. “No,” he complains softly against his pillow and arches his ass back into the touch. “More... feels nice, just really tired,” he manages to get out.

 

"You sure?" Derek asked, sounding a little uncertain.

 

"Yeah, Imma just-“ he yawns loudly for a few seconds and then stretches leisurely before he settles again.  “-lie back."

 

"And let me do all the work?" Stiles can tell that he’s interested, his grip is suddenly firm.

 

"Mmm, 'xactly," he mumbles. He can’t think of a better idea right now. It’s been a while since they had the time to do something like this, it might be the only chance they get for a while as having sex at Derek’s apartment is out of the question with it being full of werewolves.

 

"Stiles, what if you..."

 

"I don't care, just fuck me," he whines and arches his body back into Derek’s.

 

"I'm not sure I can if you're..." he trails off, and he sounds conflicted but his breathing is heavy and Derek’s skin is already burning Stiles with the heat of his arousal. Stiles knows that Derek wants to. He’s burying his face into the junction between Stiles’ neck and shoulder, rubbing his stubbled cheek roughly across the skin and then up into his hair where he breaths, a deep inhuman rumble sounding in his chest as he scents him.

 

"Think about it. I'm all sleepy and tired and warm,” he speaks softly, words lethargic as he gets heavy-eyed, but he tries his best to make his desire clear to Derek. “I’ll let you move me wherever you want, do whatever you want to me... Just be all soft and pliant and..." Stiles moans at the thought, imagination running away with him and chews on his bottom lip, he lets his hand move down to his dick and squeezes it, he’s so fucking hard. “Please, baby, I want you to fuck me.”

 

"Fuck, yeah." Derek growls.

 

He grips Stiles jaw, leaning over him slightly so he can kiss him and Stiles turns  into it, sleepily trying to meet his lips until Derek lets go and kisses a sloppy trail down his neck, sending shiver dancing down his spine.

 

They link their fingers together and Stiles let’s himself get lost in the feelings the other mans delivers, but it isn’t long until he is drifting off.

 

*

 

He feels the tickle of Derek breathing heavily against the back of his neck and shifts in his sleep, he arches his neck, eager to Derek to kiss him there again. He sinks back into Derek, drowning in the feeling of arousal, feeling completely safe in those strong arms as they gently touch him. Everything is warm and pleasant and he moans softly at the large hands rubbing his dick through his boxers.

 

“More Derek,” he whispers, his voice slightly slurred in his exhaustion, but desperate to be taken care of.

 

“Look at you baby, all ready and eager. Moaning. Begging for more. Did you miss me?” Derek’s voice sounds broken, a deep scratchy growl, and his chest falls rapid behind him. Stiles tries to say something in agreement but finds himself unable to respond.

 

*

 

Stiles is surprised awake  as he feels himself being pulled and he goes with it, letting himself be gently moved into the middle of the bed as if he weighs nothing. There is something unexplainably sexy about that. “Have you been thinking about this, 'bout me?” Derek is muttering and Stiles feel like he is maybe talking to himself more than to Stiles. He is hovering above him and Stiles feels a rough hand grip his jaw and turn his face; he startles and blinks his eyes open, he stares up at Derek’s blurry face, slightly confused before letting his eyes fall close again. He realises that Derek wants an answer.

 

"Yuhuh," he replies truthfully, thinking of all the nights he has laid in this very bed, fucking himself with his fingers and thinking about Derek.

 

Derek lets go of his face and Stiles lets his head fall to the left, he breaths deep into the pillow. He feels Derek’s fingers wrap around each of his wrists and raise them above Stiles’ head comfortably, he keeps them there, too tired to try and resist, and he feels a small thrill at the thought.

 

 “Bet it's not as good as the real thing. I'm going to make sure of it. You're such a good boy for me, aren't you Stiles?”

 

“Yeah, I-“Stiles breathes deep as he feels Derek slowly jacking him off through his underwear, the material soft against his sensitive cock. He finds himself nodding, and he licks his lips. “I am,” he mumbles, agreeing.

 

*

 

He is heavy with sleep but he still feels Derek pulling at his underwear and he lifts his hips as much as his worn-out body will let him, and then his he lifts his legs too as the material slips off.

 

“Open your legs, baby, let me see you.”

 

He drops his feet heavily back flat on the mattress.

 

“Okay, Derek,” he breathes out. He lets his legs fall open obediently. Stiles feels vulnerable as he lays there naked, cock straining against his stomach, hands above his head and displaying himself to Derek who is whimpering softly in deep desire, his wolf instincts coming to the surface.

 

The mattress dips between his legs and Stiles groans; he wants to look at Derek, to see what he has planned but his head to too heavy to lift. He can do nothing be lay there and try to anticipate what he will do next. His mind wanders at the possibilities.

 

“Good, baby, you're doing so good.” Stiles gasps softly at the whispered praise, and blinks his eyes open again, fighting to pay attention to his surroundings but they flutter closed.

 

*

 

There are hands on his hips and a wet heat against his crotch, he can feel Derek pressing his face against his dick, feel him breathing deep. He feels the scratch of stubble on his hips and tries to buck into the sensation but he’s pinned to the bed. He helpless and can’t move as Derek licks up his length, his tongue wide as he tastes.

Derek moans and Stiles feels a curl of pleasure in his stomach at the sound, he has always loved that Derek enjoys touching him so much. He can picture Derek rubbing his own dick as he licks Stiles’ cock, the werewolf getting off on the taste of him.

 

*

 

When he comes to again, it’s to Derek whispering and biting into his earlobe, his hard cock grinding against his own and he moans as he wakes, more alert than he has been all night but still feeling half asleep

 

“Waa?” he asks, unable to process what the other man was saying to him.

 

“You want my fingers? Or my tongue? Want me to open you up and get you all nice and slick and wet for me? Wanna be able to take me all in your hot, tight ass don't we?” Derek’s voice goes straight to his cock and he bucks his hips weakly.

 

“Yeah, want your knot in me,” he moans drowsily, unable to stop the words from spilling from his lips; all boundaries are lost in his sleepy state.

 

“You’d fucking love that wouldn’t you, Stile’s? My hot knot filling your little hole-”

 

“God, fuck, just touch me,” he begs, exhausted and just wanting Derek to get on with it. He just wants to feel Derek inside him. His ass is aching with the need to be touched, to be filled. It isn’t often that Derek drags it out like this, and really plays with him: pulls him part until he can’t think of anything but Derek’s touch.

 

“Uh, Derek, need you...” he groans. “Just you... no-one else,” he mutters, hands finding their way into Derek’s hair and pulling desperately so there lips crash together. He’s delirious with need and he is happy when Derek complies and kisses him, tongue delving into his mouth and tasting him. It’s too much but Stiles tries his best keep up, to return the touch. But his mouth isn’t working the way he wants to and his touches are weak and delayed. His breath is stolen far too quickly for his liking and he moves away, gasping and trying to catch it.

 

“Want you to fill me up...” he gasps, still struggling to breathe from the intensity of what he feels. “And – and to fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow,” he babbles and let’s Derek ravish his neck, baring it submissively so Derek can continue sucking and biting at his flesh. He tries to savour it while he is awake enough to feel it.

 

“...can't walk for the rest of the week,” he continues, running his hands over Derek’s skin, trying to touch him everywhere, but his movements are slow and lethargic. He lets himself bask in the feeling of all the feel of all the hard and hot muscle under his palms. He can feel Derek’s movements become frantic, spurred on by Stiles’ words.

 

“I know you can do it, big guy...”

 

Even though Stiles has just woken, he can feel how worked up his body is, how deep  into the arousal he is, his cock leaking and sticky-wet against his stomach. He wants Derek to suck him down deep, fingers pushing up inside of him and playing with his sweet spot, making him sob and sweat and moan, beg for it.

 

“Can't wait to have your hot, hard cock inside me.” Stiles moans loudly as Derek bites into his shoulder a little harder than he has intends. It shocks him further awake for a second, but as soon as Derek is lapping at it, soothing it, he finds himself falling into the state between alertness and his own dreams.

 

*

 

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek growls loudly, waking him again. He snatches at Stiles’ hands and shoves them above his head again. “Big words for such a little guy,” Derek challenges.

 

“You know I can take it, now please suck my dick,” he begs quietly, tired and just needing some relief.

 

 Stiles’ eyes remain closed and he drifts again as Derek starts kissing a sloppy trail down his chest, sucking and playing with his nipples on the way down. He hums content.

 

*

 

His eyes fly open as Derek suddenly starts lapping at his dick, pressing his tongue against the slit and licking up the precome as it leaks obscenely from him, making his dick and Derek’s lips wet. His dick feels sloppy as it’s buried over and over into that hot heat. Stiles sighs, pleased and let’s himself fall back to sleep.

 

*

 

"Fuck Stiles, you don't know what you do to me. Taste so fucking good.” Stiles smiles at the words, flattered.

 

“More...” he encourages quietly, letting Derek know that he’s awake. He runs a hand through Derek’s hair and arches up so the wolf will lick him again.

 

“You smell even better, baby. Do you know what that's like for me?”  Derek sounds overwhelmed and grips Stiles’ cock, jerking him with a slick hand and then sucking on the head. “Can't get enough of you, can’t get enough of your cock.” He gasps as he pull away, breathing heavily and jerking Stiles’ cock faster.

 

Stiles feels his stomach twist pleasantly, and he starts to slowly fuck Derek’s mouth, dangerously close to the edge because of Derek’s words and actions. He isn’t sure how long Derek has been sucking him but he feels like he’s going to explode.

 

“Wanna make you come down my throat, wanna taste it and drink it down." Derek deep-throats him in one smooth swallow, and Stiles feels his cock throb. His fingers twitch in an effort not to hold the man’s head there.

 

“Come on, baby,” Derek begs, and then sucks hard and he pulls off with an obscene pop. “Wanna make you feel so good.”

 

Stiles feels the tension build inside him as Derek works him expertly, and it isn’t long before he is coming in Derek’s mouth and moaning loud. As promised, Derek swallows it down, groaning in delight at the taste as he continues to work Stiles’ through his orgasm. He sucks until Stiles pushes at him weakly. The pleasant buzz of the afterglow is alive under his skin and Stiles’ tries to calm his breath as it fades. He feels boneless and completely relaxed.

 

*

 

He’s vaguely aware of his knees being pushed to his chest and strong hands pushing them in place, he wants to protest and tell Derek that he isn’t that flexible. He whimpers in discomfort, and before he can argue, Derek has loosened his grip so Stile’s is comfortable again.

 

“I’m so sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you...”

 

“Yes, please,” he mutters.

 

*

 

Derek’s fingers are inside him, and he feels a rush of adrenaline at the thought of Derek playing with his ass while he was asleep. He scissors his fingers and Stiles opens up easily around the thick digits. He rocks against them.

 

“You like that baby? Love the way I fuck you with my fingers?” Derek asks, and Stiles nods.

 

“Ahha. Come on, gimme harder.” Derek growls at the words and twists his fingers roughly, making Stiles squeak.

 

“Dick,” Stiles grumbles, but he doesn’t mean it. His face his lax in his pleasure and he bites at his lip as he becomes consumed.

 

*

 

He can feel the scratch of stubble against his ass cheeks, along his thighs and at the bottom of his back. It feels like Derek is rubbing his face everywhere, it’s like a rough tickle that it burns so fucking good. He weakly pushes back against the feeling and tries to wake up properly but he can’t. He stops fighting it and let’s himself settle back to sleep.

 

*

 

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty,” Derek taunts and Stiles frowns, confused at the words.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I knew a kiss was supposed to wake you up, but I guess it doesn't matter where I put it, huh?" It’s then that he feels something hot and wet pressing against his hole and he groans. He tries to spread his legs further but Derek is still holding them open so he gives up.

 

*

 

Stiles wakes up moaning and is disorientated as he realises that he is on his knees, body slumped and arms circled around his pillow, Derek tonguing at his ass.

 

"God, Stiles you taste so good. Could eat you out for days and not get tired. Would you like that?”

 

Stiles squeezes around the pillow and buries his face into it, finding it wet and too far gone to even care that he has drooled all over it. “Uhuh,” he groans and nods, not caring that Derek can’t see him.

 

“Wanna get you all wet and sloppy for me, fuck you with my tongue and you just come and come and come until you’re sore."

 

That sounds like an excellent idea, so Stiles nods again, hoping Derek will take it as giving him permission.

 

*

 

“God, Baby, fuck, _wake up_ , please.” Derek is kissing all over his face, trying to rouse him.

 

Stiles is vaguely aware of the words, and he nods, trying to tell him he understands. He tries to speak but the words come out incoherent. He frowns at himself, frustrated. He tries to give his answer by rubbing his ass against Derek’s cock, groaning softly at the feel of the blunt head pressing against his hole.

 

“I need to know this is okay, please, Stiles, _I need it_ , need to put my dick in you, baby,” Derek’s hands are rough and his words desperate, and Stiles tries to nod again but he’s too tired.

 

*

 

He startles as he is shook slightly, and his eyes snap open.

 

“ _Inside_ ,” he gasps out in consent, trying to push himself back again and fucking _finally_ , Derek understand and is pushing inside him, almost sobbing in relief as his thick cock is swallowed greedily by Stiles’ ass. Derek bottoms out quickly, his cock pressed in deep and balls snug against Stiles’ ass.

 

Stiles feels like he’s in shock, trying to process that it all wasn’t a dream and that Derek is actually fucking him while he’s half asleep.

 

“So fucking hot,” he whimpers, and starts rolling his hips, moaning loud at the feel of Derek buried inside of him.

 

“Yes, baby, just like that,” Derek groans and kisses him again, a hand circling Stiles’ dick and playing with the head, palming the length and tucking gently at his balls.

 

“You’re ass is so tight, so fucking perfect, gunna fuck you like this all night. Nice and slow, just how you like it.”

 

Derek whispers to him, praising and talking to him the entire time and slowly Stiles starts to relax again.

 

“So fucking _perfect_ for me, baby.”

 

 After a while he can’t understand what Derek is saying anymore. His eyes grow heavy and he feels his hips still, unable to hold back any longer, he closes his eyes.

 

*

 

Stiles feels unexplainably smothered as he starts to come around to consciousness again. He’s little confused in his sleepy state - a large weight is pressing against his back, and it’s hot and heavy as Stiles shifts slowly to try and get more comfortable.

 

It’s almost as if he’s just...

 

As if...

 

He breathes deep and tries to wake up enough to fully figure out what’s happening, his mind is groggily trying to catch up with his body, which seems to be fully awake and still responsive and begging for another release.

 

He experimentally rocks his hips backwards and is assaulted by an overwhelming curl of pleasure that blossoms in his groin and expands outwards, into his tummy and completely through him. It travels to the tips of his fingers, which tingle as he grips the sheets and right down to his toes, which he involuntarily scrunches as his thighs tremble.

 

His heart is beating rapidly in his chest, and his body is thrumming with arousal, his dick hard and aching where it’s pressed against the mattress. His skin is burning and he’s sweating, breath shuddering out of him and he wanders how he has managed to sleep through this.

 

Stiles freezes, his eyes blinking open and going wide as he realises what he’s feeling. A choked of moan escapes from his lips and his hand spasms to find purchase of something; he fumbles, desperate to find something to hold on to, to anchor him.

 

“ _Derek_ ,” he whimpers; finally gripping at the large hand that had a bruising grip on his hip. “Did you just, _oh fuck_ , are you...?” he asks breathlessly. He knows the answer but he is dizzy with the knowledge and he needs to hear it.

 

The vibration of Derek’s deep content growl is vibrating through him where the werewolf has him pinned, his chest against Stiles back.

 

Stiles’ hole is wet, so fucking wet, full of come. He has no idea how long Derek has been inside him like this. He doesn’t know how many times the other man has filled him with come, how many times he has fucked him until he finally popped his knot.

 

“You like that? My knot opening you so wide and filling you up so nicely?” he whispers huskily into Stiles’ ear, grinding his already swollen knot deeper against Stiles’ ass. Stiles can feel every throb, every twitch of Derek’s cock as he orgasms, riding it.

 

Stiles gasps and moans loudly.

 

"Oh yeah, moan for me baby,” Derek encourages, biting into Stiles’ shoulder, and sending a shiver of pleasure spiralling through him.

 

“Yes, oh fuck.” Stiles tries to fuck himself back, to force Derek deeper inside but he can’t move. “Please,” he moans.

 

“Love hearing the little noises you make, turns me on so much."

 

"Derek, I'm so... It feels so good, can you move?" Stiles is desperate. He feels sloppy, his ass stretched wide around Derek’s knot, come leaking out of him, so fucking wet, his thighs smeared with spit and lube, he feels fucking wrecked.

 

"Yeah," Derek groans and circles his hips, thrusting himself against Stile’s ass, burying his swollen cock into Stiles’ stretched hole, pressing against his sweet spot and making the man cry out. Stiles scrambles for the pillow, and Derek pushes his face into it in a well-practised move as he adjusts their position.

 

"Oh God, Derek, I'm gonna come," he shouts, his words muffled and distorted by the pillow. And he is, his dick is so fucking sensitive, trapped between his stomach and the mattress. Unashamed he rubs against it, feeling the heat pool in his stomach and his balls ache with the need. The dual stimulation is a lot to process and makes him lose his inhibitions.

 

"You’re gonna come just from my cock buried in your pretty little ass.” Derek’s hands are pressing against him, one on the back of his head, forcing him to bite into his pillow, and the other is braced at the bottom of his spine, forcing him to stay still as he grinds his dick deep into Stiles.

 

“My knot is going to stay like this for another 30 minutes yet,” he gasps, and Stiles can feel Derek trembling and he knows he means it. “I'm gonna make you come around my knot. Then I’m gonna do it again and again, make you come until you're a sweating, moaning fucking mess. Until you don't even remember your own name, all you remember is me and my cock and how it feels pressing against your sweet spot."

 

“Please, yes, fuck me,” Stiles sobs. Derek thrusts into him the best he can without catching his knot or hurting Stiles.

 

Stiles feels full, and with every thrust of Derek’s hips his prostate is tortured as his dick presses against the sensitive gland. He can’t move, Derek’s weight is too much, so he lays and takes everything Derek gives him and moans until he pillow. Trying to rub his dick against the mattress and sobbing as he comes for the second time. He can feel it everywhere, little shocks are running through him making him twitch.

 

Stiles is exhausted and is glad when Derek moves his hands, no longer forcing him down. The werewolf  rearranges them so they’re lying on their side, Derek’s cock still buried deep and making Stiles gasp with every pulse of come. Derek cuddles him, stroking over his skin and telling him how good he has been.

 

“Good boy, go back to sleep,” Derek encourages, stroking soothingly at his sweat damp hair. “Such a good boy.”

 

*

 

He feels like Derek is chewing on him where he grazes his teeth across Stiles’ shoulder. It makes him lean into the touch, it hurts but it’s so good. Stiles knows that this is important, Derek is marking him. The werewolf’s fingers draw any real pain away in black lines as he continues to fuck him. It becomes easier as the seconds pass and he realises that Derek’s knot is finally shrinking. He feels like putty in Derek’s arms, all loose and pliant.

 

Stiles groans in discomfort as he feels Derek’s cock slip from him, he feels empty as he slips out and come leaks from him. Derek thrusts lazily against him, soft cock smearing it between them.

 

He knows that he probably looks a mess, bruises, bites and scratches etched into his skin, but Stiles can’t bring himself to care. Not with Derek licking at his neck sleepily, almost purring against him, happy.

 

“Love you, baby,” he’s whispering and Stiles nods.

 

“I love you, too, baby... But please, go the fuck to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was all Hannah's fault.
> 
> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/) Also check out Hannah at [thatwolfshow](http://thatwolfshow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
